Familial Bond
by ElvinaPotter
Summary: Fate and Destiny works in a mysterious way. Fate decided that they needed each other while Destiny ensures that they met; and two lives are alternate forever. ROSWELL Crossover.


Title : Familial Bond.

By : ElvinaPotter

Fandom : Harry Potter and Roswell crossover.

Warning : Unbetaed. Alternate Universe (AU) to be safe.

Disclaimer : I do not own either Harry Potter or Roswell.

Summary : Fate and Destiny works in a mysterious way. Fate decided that they needed each other while Destiny ensures that they met and two lives are alternate forever.

**HPxRoswell**

He didn't know how he got there.

James Potter stood still watching his surroundings while trying to think where on Earth he had ended up in. One minute, he was taking a stroll at the forest near his house, _trying_ to clear his head and next thing he knew, he found himself stranded in the middle of nowhere!

'Perfect!' James thought groaning. 'Just what I need. More problem for me!' he finished his thoughts sarcastically. James sighed and began to walk towards a certain direction. He felt drawn towards it somehow.

As he was walking, James mind wondered back to his trouble thoughts. Here he was, sixteen soon to be seventeen. In a couple of months, he will return to school to complete his last year of education.

Instead of spending his summer carefree like any other young man his age, James actually felt world wary.

He had not been sleeping well lately. His mind was heavy with too many things. In school, people say he was somewhat reckless youth. He was the leader of the Marauders, a pranking mischief group hell bend on giving the teachers as many grey hairs as possible. He loves to prank on a daily basis and he rule the school with confidence; borderline arrogance like he have no care for the world.

It was far from the truth.

If only his school peers knows the real him, they would be shocked! Then again, they might not for there are those who are in the same standing as he was. Unfortunately, half of them only lives off their parent fortune, spoilt rich kids as they were, and have yet to understand the burden that comes with the privilege.

He is James Potter, heir to the Ancient House of Potter. He knows more than anyone about duties, responsibilities and obligations. He was a born and breed Pureblood; an elite peer of his kind. To say that he is an irresponsible bloke would be an insult for someone like him!

But he supposes it was to be expected. It was no secret that James was an only child. Having him late in life, his parent doted on him, pampered him. He was their apple of their eyes. Their most prizes treasure. They give him anything he wanted and he might,_ might_ get away with murder too. However, the only rule his parent insist on is that he work hard for it. They can give him whatever he wanted provided he earns it. He was not to lack his studies or abandon his duties. That was a major no-no!

Just because he came from an extremely wealthy family and have a lot of investment and numerous businesses that can support him and his seven generations, that doesn't mean his parents is going to spoil him rotten!

School troubles aside. Being a lord or even an heir is not as extravagant as it sounds. As a lord and heir apparent, He was groomed and expected to act in proper manner and decorum befitting his status. He was taught at an early age, his decision and judgement must be weight carefully since it will impact not only his life, but those who work under the Potter banner. Although he was allowed to grow up like any other free lad, his parents were strict in his upbringing and always stressed the importance of his responsibility.

Lately, he was having trouble keeping up the facade of an irresponsible boy in school. The cool and carefree mask of his was cracking little by little. He was anxious and worried. As a sole heir to his lordship, he was entitled to know things that some others are not privy to _yet_. And what he knew makes him worried and giving him lack of sleep at night.

He might act annoyingly most of the time but he was not ignorant. He was not naive enough to not notice the changes in the air. News in the news paper is worrying him. All the attacks that happen as of late are getting frequent and bolder. He was no fool to not notice the signs. War was in the air. With each passing day, the world is getting darker and darker.

Not only that, he was expected to carry the head title and all its responsibilities very soon. His parent has decided to step down and appoint him as the next lord. Normally, such ceremony will be received with joy. If your parent decides to hand over the lordship title to you and not receive through normal means via their death, then it shows that the young heir in question has quite an achievement. It would boost the family status as well as makes you more eligible in the eyes of society.

But to receive such honour in these dark times, it was a burden that he was not sure he can carry. His parents are old. They are ancient and tired of all the responsibility. But to be placing the entire burden on his shoulders, he was not sure he was ready!

He had fooled them all. To hide his uneasiness, he upped his pranks, becoming more charming than usual, flirting more frequently.

Even his school crush, Lily Evans, was fooled.

Lily Evans, a fiery red head; bright green eyes and long dark red hair. A muggle born witch and a fellow prefect of his year. Apart from being his centre of infuriation, she was also one of the reasons why he was so restless!

They had another argument. Well, not exactly an argument. He was doing his usual 'Ask Lily Out' tease and like the usual, she would end it by stormed off after throwing another accusation at him; saying how she would never dated someone as immature and as arrogant as him. She'll never date someone who pranks people and never take things seriously.

That had left him baffled!

What she doesn't realize is his immatureness distracts people. It is what kept them laughing when things looks bleak. Yes, he admitted. His pranks can be a bit vindictive given the reason. But half of it - the recipient of his malicious prank earned it! He swore on his marauders honours!

It hurts you know. He asked her out nearly every day for the fun of it seems like, but it hurts all the time he was rejected. Little by little, the hurt grew bigger and bigger. She has always rejected him. Never once giving him a chance to prove himself or getting to know him better.

She doesn't understand what it is like being James Potter.

And he was tired of it. Tired of it all. Of everything as well as the futile chase!

On the train ride home, he had decided to give up on the chase. It is going to be his NEWT's year. It's time he fully prepared himself for the outside world.

Contrary to what others belief, he had no luxury to wait on the fiery redhead forever. As the only heir to his family title and fortune, it is imperative that he marry. He needed an heir to continue his line.

Basically, he needed an heir. Period!

And that is the sole reason why he felt like the world burden is on his shoulders, a huge headache, deep heartache and all around exhausted physically and mentally; hence why he decided to take a walk.

He had sat speechless when his parent suddenly dropped that bombshell on him. They were apologetic, but apparently, with the way things are, it was best if they speed things along. Better be safe than sorry they said. He was so shocked that he had stormed off afterwards.

His parents are expecting him to introduce them to someone of his own choice. By next summer, he would at least expect to be betrothed. If within this time he did not manage to be engaged to someone of his choosing, then his bride would be chosen for him.

James suddenly kick a small rock very hard, causing it to flung high and far, feeling very frustrated with everything but kept walking.

The only person who knew what he went through, the only person that James could let his guard down and be himself, talking about anything from politics to school troubles and tell all about his deepest worries, was his good friend as well as brother in everything but name; Sirius Black.

Sirius understood the pressure. Having grown up with a family that supported the pureblood supremacy, he knew more than anyone how heavy the burden of being a lord is, how tired it was to maintain a mask and act like there was nothing wrong with the world, what's it like to grow up restricted of certain things all because they were born into the privileges.

They are practically siblings. Twins join at the hip. Sirius could easily pick up James's mood and would know immediately if James was about to crumble under all the pressure and burden.

When Lily had broke his heart one time too many, Sirius had looked at him with sympathy, deeply saddened with the constant rejection. It was he that had hinted to James gently that he should move on, reminding him of his duty and his responsibility. James had never felt more envious of the title-less individuals then he did right then.

He felt hollowed. His heart, empty. Much to his frustration, he didn't know what to fill that hole with!

**..**

James was pulled out from his musing when his spine tingles. He felt a pull from his magic towards something. Looking around him, James saw no one for miles on end. Not far from him, James saw a rock formation surrounded by some outcropping. Suddenly feeling tired, James decided to take a break and rest.

He jogged towards it, climbing a few outcropping trying to get to the centre itself and find a good spot, possibly with a shade and some mixture of privacy to rest. Finding a spot, James breathes a relief sigh, thanking magic for a merciful cover and lean against the rock. As his hand touched a particular spot, he felt his magic reacted and then something unexpected happened.

"What the devil!" James jumped backwards, wide eyed with shocked. The huge wall that he had leaned on had actually trembled and shortly afterward, there was a hiss and a crack. At the section beside him, the stone itself divided as if split open to reveal a hidden opening.

James could hear his heart beat wildly in his chest. Things could go wrong with this scenario. For instance, he might tumble into some secret hideout that belongs to, who knows, a wild dragon! Or worst, muggles! Whatever it was, you don't see a crack opening in the middle of nowhere without some catch on the side. James approached the opening cautiously, wand drawn in hand.

If he was sensible enough, he should just leave it be and get the hell out of there. However, no matter how he reasoned that he should turn his back on it, something inside seems to be calling for him. Beckon him in. It is as if his magic had guided him here. Summoning his Gryffindor courage, James decided to investigate.

James peeked inside, cautiously. The inside was dark and gloomy. Lighting a Lumos Duo spell on his wand, his eyes adjusted to the change of lighting. His eyes widened at what he is currently seeing. James scanned the area for anyone or any threats, seeing no one and deemed at the place is safe, he step inside warily.

The whole place is not like anything he ever seen! It was as if he had accidently step into a different realm or dimension. Inside this whole rock formation, was a huge place built solely with a metallic structure. By the cobwebs and the amount of dust evident, it was abandoned for a long time.

James felt like he was intruding someone's house! And maybe he was.

'Well, better a house than some experiment chamber,' James assured himself warily. A house is safe but an experiment chamber... creepy!

"What with the decor?" James murmured to himself. It was true that the interior is so bizarre and so silver-ish that He felt out of the loop. He had never seen such interior. It looks strict and rigid and bland. James cautiously looked around. The whole place was bare save for a few things that he thinks were technology. The item itself was weird looking and James would want to even go near it.

He felt the pull again. This time, it was stronger.

James followed his instincts. The pull leads him to what looks like a chamber. A medium-size room. On one of the walls, he can see four carvings.

'No. Not carvings. Four small chambers' James thought, puzzled.

Each four chamber were of the same size. Two above and two below. Their design was so intricate that the only thing come to James mind was like is a huge indoor aquarium, with the design curl intricately as its iron cage.

Except, it look more like a nest than an aquarium.

Right in the middle of each for chamber, the wall or whatever it was, were tear down. At least three of them were. Only one remains. From where James is standing, right in the centre of one of the small chamber, there looks to be an egg. An egg that has silver-ish substance in colour.

James has no idea what it was. To label what it looks like will be a poor description to what it actually might be. It looks like a cocoon, but had a shell that shimmers like a bubble and had the shape of an abnormal long egg. Right in the middle of... whatever it was, there appears to be a mark of some kind. A symbol.

James peek in closer, trying to decipher what was inside. As if sensing him, whatever it was float slightly closer. The silver substance cleared somewhat, and James had the shock of his life.

It was a child!

Like in a mother's womb, the child was curling into itself. It was hard to determine anything else with its protective substance covering the child.

James's hand rested on top of the symbol on the egg. Instantly, he felt he was hit with the most cruciating pain in his life. He cries out in agony. It was as if he was hit with a few extremely powerful Cruciatus Curse. His body spammed and felt like his magic, his life-force was sucked-out out of him through his hand and into that symbol. Vaguely, James noticed that the whole symbol and the egg were glowing luminously.

With the pain getting intensified by each passing minutes, James fainted dead away.

**..**

When James come about later, he groaned long and winced as his body was aching. His body felt extremely sore, he had a tremendous headache and worst of all, he felt extremely drain and tired. He was disoriented at best!

James forced his eyelid open and will his body to move. His muscle was heavily protesting but he needed to get off the dusty ground!

James only succeeded in raising his torso. Remembered what had happened before he fainted unceremoniously, he eyed the egg in trepidation.

"By Magic, James, you should be more careful with strange objects," James berated himself for his stupidity and his unthinking action. "Now what on Earth was that? What did it do to me?" James inspects his hands. There was no scar, no marks, no blemishes or even a residue to indicate anything had happened. Other than his hands covered with dust and dirty, his hand looks perfectly fine.

Suddenly, the egg squirmed. James's head snapped up and his eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped to the floor. He quickly scrambles to his feet and look closer.

The egg squirms stronger. James gulped nervously. He knew without a doubt it was about to hatch! He didn't know why but he was feeling anticipation. His magic sings at the prospect.

Suddenly feeling impatient and worried for the new life inside, James pointed at the egg and muttered a Reductor Curse. The shell blast open and the silver-ish substance that James had suspected earlier oozed out and with it, the child glide through it as well. James quickly catches the child, falling down on his butt by the slippery substance in the process.

James immediately performed a Tergeo spell, which cleans up a person or an object, before turning the child over.

It was a girl.

James checks the girl for any wounds and injuries. He breathes a relief sigh when he found none and conjures a blanket to wrap around the girl and lift her gently, placing her in his arms.

She was no more than three years old by her size. Maybe two years old. She had a shoulder length blond hair that was slight wavy and a heart shape face. She had long eye lashes and very cute lips.

The girl was beautiful.

Something inside James stirred. James felt that whatever it was, his life won't be the same again. His as well as hers.

The girl stirred. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

The brightest blue eyes greeted his own.

Time stops and become non existence. The world around him blurred. All James can focus on, was those bright blue eyes.

James came out of his stupor and stiffened. The girl blinked. Her eyes eyed him innocently. James smile softly so not to scare the girl. Now that the girl is... hatched, he is presented with a new dilemma. He is at lost on what to do next. Even if he bring the child to the authorities, he won't even know how or what to explain to them. He couldn't go right up and say he found her hatched from her egg! By Wizarding standard, that might label him as a loon! If he was to say he found her, how can he explain why he was in the middle of nowhere to begin with, on foot and not to mention, have no clue exactly where he is.

A hand attentively rises up. The girl shyly ran her hand on his face before cupping his cheek. James leans in towards her small chubby palm. His own hand nestled comfortably on top of hers, squeezing it in assurance. Assurance for what he did not know. James eyes never left the girl.

He only has an instant warning. A slight tingling before he suddenly found himself absorbed. Like a floodgate that was released, James starts seeing things that was not of his own memory. Like Legilimency or more precisely, like watching a Pensieve, he receive lots of visions in his mind. Whatever he saw, it makes no sense to him. The whole thing seems so surreal.

James was at a place unlike anything he had seen. Maybe it was another magical realm that no human or mortal had ever explored. The realm he saw is similar to his own Earth, but at the same time, felt different.

James was standing at a field looking at the horizon beyond him. James saw the grass was blueish green and the sea was deep dark blue with a tint of purple. James eyes were wide in disbelief when he noted that there was a few floating lands here and there. Some of them are small mountains; others have what looks like crystal dorms, surrounding with a few tress with water flow from them like waterfalls. What really caught James attention however was the sky! The sky was barren of any stars and instead of the moon, James saw a couple of planets.

If he was able to have a panic attack, he would have by now. It couldn't be possible. A thought occurred to James then and he paled.

Then, James saw shone another vision. This time he was standing on the balcony overlooking the city. James has never seen such cities. Their buildings are all exceptionally tall. He can't even see the ground below. Some buildings are made of a huge solid crystal dorm while others looks to be created by solid metallic structure. It was similar to all the structure inside the rock formation. James attention was drawn to the flying carriages? Vehicles? It was in odd shape and sizes! They are flying horizontally and in order towards various directions.

Then he was thrown into another image. This time, it centred on a young woman. She has the exact features like the girl. She was older. It could be the girl's older sister or her mother.

The young woman was wearing a lavish dress. It was silver in colour and it sways easily as she moves. James saw how she goes about her daily lives, how she grew up and the first time she was presented to the court and met new people.

He saw her falling in love with a man, saw their courtship, how they became more and more in love and witness their wedding. Then he saw her with her chosen spouse with two other people. They were all in a heated discussion.

They were talking in a different language. James did not understand a single word they said. He looked about the room there were in. They were in a private study. The place was comfortably done with inviting seating area and a huge desk. On the wall, James saw tapestries and on each tapestry, there is a symbol. One of the tapestry caught James eyes. On this tapestry behind the desk, is a symbol that James had seen in the chamber and on the exact place where he saw the symbol on the egg, the same symbol now lies on the exactly place on the tapestry.

James turned to the four in discussion with a frown on his face. Coming closer, it was then he saw what they were wearing and how they look like. Silver must be their fashion. Each of them is wearing clothes that prominent with silver.

James attention drew to the young woman. She was standing tall and regal. She was calm but not composed. James can see how whatever they are discussing was upsetting her. She was worried. Her face scrunch up slightly with fear and her knuckles are white, grasping together tightly.

James yelped as more images assaulted him. This time it was not in a gentle manner. The images were going by so fast and he felt a pressure all around him and at the back of his skull. He watched helplessly at what was going on.

Suddenly, by magic in all her glory, he understood. Like a fog cleared in his mind, he knows everything that is currently going on.

It was clear to him now. Why he was drawn to this place. Why magic brought him here. Why he found the girl.

By fate's decree they met and by destiny's guidance she was brought into his life.

She was reborn. The little girl in his arm is the same person as the young woman whose memory he was seeing. They are one and the same.

Like a phoenix, she was incarnated to a new life for protection.

Both her and her companions, The Royal Four as they were called, had died on their realm. They died in war defending their home from invaders.

However, while in the process of her rebirth, something went wrong. Her rebirth process was incomplete. Her _essence_ for the new rebirth was rejected. As the result, her process was halted and was in hibernation until a new and more compatible essence was presented.

The essence that she needed in order to make her new life possible was blood.

His blood.

It explains why the other three chambers were empty. The other three of the Royal Four have successfully been reborn and have hatched from their eggs. As hers was incomplete, she didn't hatch with them like she was meant to and thus was left behind.

James sucked a huge breath once the visions ended. His body still feel the tremor after being handled in a rough manner.

James looked down and was met with wide eyed and anxious eyes of the little girl. Her eyes are slightly round and moist with tears and her lips are trembling. James found himself rubbing a stray tear that ran down her cheek with his thumb. He had a huge smile on his face. Once all the vision settle in and he realized what it meant, his eyes alight with happiness.

She is now his daughter.

By magic and by blood, by fate and by destiny, they deemed him worthy of being a father of this beautiful child. They are now are bound together and have each other. Nothing can separate them.

James lean down and kiss her softly on top of her head. He blessed her with his heart and magic. As a father to his newly found daughter.

Unbeknown to James, magic glows around him and shortly after, it glows around the girl as well. It synchronizes together; growing tighter and tighter. James felt the magic hums in happiness and consent.

His entire burden; all of his doubts, all of his emptiness are being swept away by the magic at work. For a first time after so long, James felt at peace with himself. He was lightened and glad for it. He felt happy!

This is what he meant to do. This is what his parent had been preparing him for. This, this is what he had been missing. That one empty hole in his heart. And he doesn't even know it until now.

"Hello, Child," cooed James softly. "What is your name?"

She didn't answer him at first. James saw that she was unsure. Her face scrunches up trying to remember her name. She bit her bottom lips nervously. She looks at him for a long time trying to determine him, seizing him up. Her eyes suddenly lit up. It is as if magic was present in the girl. Her gaze is strong and powerful. James knew through him, the girl is magical. "Ava," the girl said softly.

James smile widened. He was overjoyed. Little Ava smile shyly once she knew from their newly acquired bond that she is safe. She is protected. And she will be much love.

Ava.

Avalon. Avalon Potter.

His daughter.

"Hello Ava. My name is James. I'm your father."

Ava's eyes lightened up and she smile brightly before giving in to slumber. She was exhausted. She yawns widely.

Seeing the wide yawn, James said clearly. "Sleep. All is well." His magic swirls around him encasing Ava in its protective embrace. Now that she is hatched and are now blood adopted to him so to speak, she will need to sleep as she go through her awakening and her very own new magic changing her; synchronizing with her, casting off whatever that is blocking her and tainting her during her rebirthing process. She'll be _whole_ again.

Once Ava is in deep sleep, James shifted her so that her head rest comfortably on his shoulder as he carries her out of The Granolith. James pinched the bridge of his nose before rising to his feet. He didn't think he'll get use to this new found knowledge or her real origin. One thing he knows for sure, is that her secret is safe with him. No one can know what has transpired here.

As James walk out of the craft, he adjusted the blanket so it covered Ava thoroughly.

One thing was on his mind as he apparates back home. Now that the excitement has died down and the full implications settle in, he gulped anxiously. "What in the name of magic am I going to tell my parents?!"

The End.

**..**

**Author Footnotes:**

**I hope this story has been an entertaining read thus far. It wasn't easy to cross-reference with both fandom. For the sake of this story, all of it are AU (to be safe).**

**To those who are a Roswell fan, you might find the pod's description not to your satisfaction. But I would like you all to bear in mind that this story is heavily based on James POV. Furthermore, for a wizard who lives in a rigid Victorian society, I do not think James knew more than what he learns in astronomy. And even then, we are not sure if that class covers anything "space" other than their star gazing. **

**This story is sort of a 'weekend getaway' from my other active fics. Depending on how well this story is received, I might turn this story into a mini-multi chapter fic.**

**I felt that Ava was deeply taken for granted and was under-appreciated in the series. Here is a Queen who was doing everything in her power for her people, but was misunderstood. That is why this fic was created. As a tribute to a Queen who understands the duties and responsibilities better than her King. **

**Please read and review. **

**-Elvina P. **


End file.
